


I Just Wanted to be a Fan

by Marcus_Gantry



Series: Heroes [1]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen, It starts off as fluff, Olly and the Equinox band - Freeform, Spine gets to leave the manor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcus_Gantry/pseuds/Marcus_Gantry
Summary: After weeks of saving his money, The Spine is allowed to go out to see his most favorite band in the whole world.
Series: Heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112969
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	I Just Wanted to be a Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the last song of SPG's _1896_ studio album.

“Rabbit, Rabbit, look at this!” The Spine excitedly showed her yet another website featuring an ad for an upcoming concert from Olly and the Equinox Band. Rabbit rolled her eyes but indulged his interest in this band. Even though The Spine tried to downplay it, Rabbit could tell he was very excited that his most favorite band in the whole world was coming to San Diego. He had been offering to do both hers and Zero’s chores for weeks to earn extra Walterbucks in the hopes of exchanging them for real money to buy a ticket - and not just any ticket but a VIP pass to meet the band before the show. On several occasions Rabbit had reminded him that he really should ask Peter if he would even be able to leave the manor for such an adventure. The Spine just kept putting that part off. No sense asking if he couldn’t afford it.

It took several weeks, but one evening just before bedtime there was a very uncharacteristically loud “Woo hoo!” from The Spine’s room. Both Rabbit and Zero rushed in. 

“Did you do it Spine?” Zero asked exhuberently. “D’you have the bucks?” 

“Yes!” exclaimed The Spine. He reached his arms wide and drew them both into an even more uncharacteristic hug that surprised both of them. “Thanks to you two! I have enough for the backstage pass!” 

“I guess that means you won’t be doin my chores no more,” squeaked Zero from within the Spine’s crushing embrace. 

“Probably not,” came the deadpan answer as he let them go.

“When are you gonna ask Six?” asked Rabbit. “The show is only a couple weeks away, right? Tickets might already be on sale.” 

The Spine suddenly looked pensive. Asking to leave the manor was not a small thing. “It’s gotta be tomorrow morning. Tickets go on sale tomorrow afternoon.” 

Rabbit patted his shoulder. “Nothing like leaving things to the last moment.” At her sibling’s sudden look of dread she added, “I’m sure it’ll be alright.” She gave him a quick hug, taking the rare opportunity before his usual standoffish reserve kicked back in. Both she and Zero left for their respective rooms for the night.

Late the next morning Rabbit somehow, on purpose, just happened to be lurking in the hallway outside the study when The Spine finally got up the courage to ask Six if it would be okay to go to the concert. It had taken a lot for him to ask. It wasn’t often they were let out of the manor alone. Six thought about it for several minutes, running through the logistics. It was local, and it was a small venue that they had gigged in many times, so the staff there would know him and treat him well. Looking up into the earnest, liquid-green eyes of the robot, he had to give in.

“Okay, Spine…” he said. As The Spine opened his mouth to thank him, he continued, “But you have to buy your own ticket. As well as one for a Walter Worker. You can’t be out of the manor alone.”

The Spine looked suddenly crestfallen. He had a credit card, that was true, but this was a personal purchase. And he had just enough Walterbucks to cash in for one VIP ticket, not two. He had so very much wanted to meet the band at the sound check. But he could go! He brightened his expression. “Thank you, Peter! I’ll take Chelsea with me, if that’s ok. He handed over the Walterbucks he had.

“Ok, Spine. When the tickets go on sale later, I’ll get them for you through our contact at the box office. I’ll get you the two best seats I can.” The Spine nodded and drifted out of the room. He was going to see the band! He didn’t notice Rabbit in the shadows of the hallway as he went back up to his room.

Rabbit couldn’t see her brother's dream dashed that quickly. He’d been talking about this for weeks, even though he didn’t realize it half the time. After he was out of sight she skittered into the study. “Petes! Hey Petes, can I chip in some of my Walterbucks toward Spine’s ticket? Call it an early b-b-b-irthday present? That band is all he’s been talking about and he was so excited when he f-f-f-ound he could afford the VIP ticket. He’s such an Olly fanboy.” She chortled with merriment. “I just wish I could see the look on his face though. We’ll have to give Chelsea the go-pro for the night!” 

Peter was smiling beneath his mask. “Okay Rabbit! I’ll tell you what. I’ll match what you have, just so Chelsea can bring that go-pro, though I suspect you just want the video for nefarious blackmail purposes later.”

“Moi? Surely you have me confused with someone else? Thanks Six!” Rabbit ran off to her room to get the cash, cackling nearly the whole way.

The big night finally came. While The Spine waited nervously in the lobby, Chelsea went to the box office to get the tickets. She was, of course, in on the surprise and didn’t want The Spine to see them until they were going through the house doors. They’d gotten there early under the pretext of management wanting The Spine to avoid the crowd. There was a small group of people waiting to get in for the sound check, but The Spine just pulled his fedora down low and tried to make himself as inconspicuous as possible by staying in the shadows near the coat check. Well, as inconspicuous as a nearly 7-foot tall metallic silver robot could, anyway. Still, he was sure a few of the people there recognized him and he didn't want that. Tonight was for Olly, not for himself. 

Chelsea came back with the tickets to stand with him. When the doors opened, she took his arm and pulled him forward. “But it’s too early,” he protested as they went to the rear of the short line of people filing into the theatre. “The ushers aren’t going to let us in.”

“They might,” said Chelsea. “Let’s find out.”

“But that would be…dishonest. Chelsea, I would never have believed it of you.” He planted his feet and adamantly refused to move.

“Let’s just see what happens.” She patted his arm. “Come on. The worst that can happen is they tell us we have to wait.” She pulled him toward the door. The Spine reluctantly let her lead him forward, half of his brain secretly hoping that they might actually sneak in, while the other half was screaming at him that it wouldn’t be fair, that he hadn’t paid. Chelsea handed the tickets to the usher. The Spine held his breath, hoping they wouldn’t be yelled at to loudly, or worse, kicked out for trying to sneak in. The usher looked at the tickets, then he looked up very seriously at the two of them. Then his face broke into a smile.

“Right this way,” he said and took out his flashlight to show them down the aisle. The Spine was shaking now. Surely the young man had made a mistake? Maybe I should say something to him? I didn’t pay for this. Where is he taking us? The usher led them down to orchestra seating, then all the way to the front row. “Here you go,” he said handing the tickets to The Spine, along with the program for the evening. He took them, and looked at them, speechless. Chelsea already had the go-pro out and on. 

“A birthday present from Rabbit and Six,” she said and laughed lightly as he repeatedly read the seat numbers on the tickets and looked at the seats themselves. He was stunned silent, then his hands began to shake again. He was going to meet the band! Suddenly he’d never been so nervous in his life! He felt a tingling along his spine and immediately overrode his fin extensions. No. I’m going to sit in this seat, dammit, and I am not going to steam up the place. And besides, Chelsea has that camera going. Rabbit would just love that. 

“Thank You, Rabbit and Six!” he said into the camera, smiling ear to ear. “This is sooo cool! I can’t believe it!” Chelsea grabbed him around the waist and spun him to take a selfie with him, showing the stage in the background. She got the drum kit with the band logo in the shot along with part of the upstage video screen that was lit with a slowly-cycling psychedelic flower pattern.

“Ooo, that’s so trippy,” she laughed. She hugged him tight. “It’s so weird being on the other side. This is going to be fun!”

“Yeah,” he said, his eyes sparkling. He hadn’t thought about it that way. He laughed aloud. Tonight he was just a fan, along with about 50 others, waiting to meet the band. Everyone was milling around down front talking and taking photos and selfies. The lighting on stage shifted slightly. Everyone quieted, then clapped as Sully strode out onto the stage. Drum-O followed, rolling his way over and up the ramp to his drum platform. Sully helped make sure he was situated comfortably then used Drum-O's microphone to address the crowd.

“Hello, everybody!” Sully said and waved. “As soon as Olly and Nelly get here, we’ll invite you all up onto the stage. They’re still making themselves beautiful for you but should be here any minute now!” There was a cry of “Oh Sully!” from offstage left. The Spine recognized Olly’s voice and stood tall to try to see into the wings. Sully cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled toward the stage left wing, “Any minute, now!” Then he saw the tall man in the audience and a smile of recognition split his face. “The fans are waiting for yoooooo-hoo-hoooooo!”

Chelsea elbowed The Spine in the ribs. “He recognized you,” she said, laughing. The camera was still out and on.  
“Nah, he was laughing at Olly. Why would he recognize me?”  
“He did, I swear.”  
But The Spine wasn’t listening. He was clapping enthusiastically with everyone else as Olly and Nelly came out onstage to a drum roll from Drum-O, blowing kisses in their general direction. Some fans whistled and The Spine put two fingers to his lips and did the same, not overly loud, just blending in with the others.

“I didn’t know you could do that!” Chelsea exclaimed.  
“I’ve…I’ve been practicing,” he said somewhat sheepishly, not taking his eyes off the stage.

Sully took Drum-O’s mic off its stand. “Okay, everybody, if you want to carefully navigate your way up those stairs over there,” he pointed stage right, “you can come on up and say ‘Hi’ if you like. We’ll sign your program, take a selfie, maybe answer a question or two, except maybe Drum-O. He’s shy.” Drum-O protested in his deep guttural voice. “But he does like his picture taken,” Sully added. “Then we’ll do a sound check song or two, a quick break and we’ll give you a show!” He put the mic back as ushers began to help people up the stairs.

The Spine held back, letting the others go ahead of him, suddenly queasy at the thought of going up on that stage. Chelsea was tugging at his arm with one hand, the go-pro still recording in the other. He let her pull him along as he struggled in a daze trying to figure out what to say. He hadn’t given it any thought! What was he going to say? Come on Master of Improv, think of something! Anything! Just please, please, please don’t let it be something stupid. His mind was still awhirl as the line ahead of him got shorter. People taking videos of their friends with the band, people shaking hands, people getting their programs signed, people saying nice things, none of which were registering in his brain. Then Chelsea was pushing him forward, camera held high. Suddenly he was looking directly into the red lenses of Sully’s glasses. They were nearly the same height! Sully was smiling.

“Dude, nice hat!” Sully said his glasses momentarily flashing a bright red. “You’re The Spine, aren’t you!” It wasn’t a question. Olly looked up, having just finished signing the program of a fan.

“Oh my gosh!” she exclaimed.

Trying to be all charming and debonair, but beyond nervous,The Spine said in a voice about an octave too high, “I’m so happy to finally meet you all!” He shook his head as he heard himself and if robots could blush he would have. He didn’t see Chelsea stifle a laugh. He cleared his throat and with heroic effort, lowered the pitch to near normal adding, “I really dig your band!” 

“Aw, that’s sweet,” Olly said sincerely. “Come on over here by Drum-O and have your friend take a picture of you with the whole band.” She took his shaking hand in hers, pretending not to notice. The Spine looked over his shoulder helplessly at Chelsea as Olly pulled him into place to stand a little to Drum-O’s left. She put her arm around his waist. Chelsea pulled out her cell phone with one hand, still juggling the go-pro with the other. 

Sully sauntered over to get into the shot, “Okay, I’ll do it. But only if you send it to me after!” he smiled broadly and knelt down in front. 

Nelly came over to his side opposite Olly. “Sweetie, I’m so getting in on this too!” she said as she also put an arm around his waist. The Spine was choking back steam he was so nervous. Inside he was pleading with his fins not to override his override. Then the two tall women leaned their heads against his shoulders.

“Smile Spine!” Chelsea said as she snapped a photo burst. The Spine’s pressure system had had enough and his fins slid out with a “snick” and a quick venting of steam. People in the audience clapped. Some of them had already recognized The Spine earlier as well.

“Excellent!” exclaimed Sully “That is so cool!” He jumped up and took out his own camera to take a couple pictures of The Spine with Olly and Nelly, steam hanging in the background. The Spine just about wanted to crawl under the floorboards but made the best of it. Thankfully the theatre ventilation dissipated the steam quickly. He realized he should have had the fins out the whole time to avoid the worst-timed overheat ever. He knew better. But he hadn’t wanted to draw attention to himself. Hadn’t wanted to be different. That the band didn’t make a big thing out of it made it all okay though. But the go-pro…Rabbit…he was never going to hear the end of it. He just knew it. Then it suddenly dawned on him how the tickets had happened…. He smiled. Rabbit was sure going to get her money’s worth.

Then Olly gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear, “I dig your band too!” His smile grew wider.

Sully looked at The Spine sympathetically. He wasn’t going to be able to sit in his seat with those fins out like that. Thinking quickly he said, “Hey, how about you give us an introduction when we start the sound check? Would you do that, The Spine? If you don’t mind watching from the wings for the check…” He was thinking maybe that would give him a chance to cool down enough to sit for the main show.

The Spine hesitated. It was their show, not his.

“Do it Spine,” encouraged Chelsea. She didn’t want him to have to stand at the back of the house either. After a moment, he nodded. Chelsea returned to her seat. Sully gave the Spine a quick bit of instruction, then donned his wireless mic and relayed the small change of plan to the TD in the house. 

The stage went to blue. The audience quieted and the band took their places.

The Spine stepped forward and a follow spot picked him up. He didn’t have a mic, but he knew how to project his voice for theatre. He was still a little nervous.

“Uh…Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the stage, Olly and the Equinox Band!” He swept his arm around, handing off to the band and backed off stage right, clapping with the audience as the lights came up. Drum-O called the count and The Spine raised his fist hollering “Yes!” as they started into one of his most favorite songs, _Laying Down in your Arms._ He was swaying with the vocals, drawn in by Nelly’s sweet riffs and having to try really hard not to air guitar along with Sully’s solo. 

Suddenly the air was pierced by an eerie sound straight from Hell. Rubble fell from the ceiling as the roof started to fall in, dropping huge chunks of wood and asphalt onto the stage between him and the band. A green swirling mass shot down, the concussion of its landing knocking him and the band off their feet. He heard the audience screaming. Fear stabbed at his core. Chelsea! He had to get to her, make sure she got out safely. He rolled to his feet and was out onto the stage just as the green mass began to expand and unfold, a sickly green glow filling the space as it towered above him, the rotted form of what once may have been a man, wearing a tattered and torn spacesuit with no helmet. The Spine’s long dormant combat survival mode booted up. His brain screamed, “Protect!” as he slid to a halt to face the horror in front of him. He felt the internal power surge as his Tesla projector came online. He heard shouting off to his right just as the blue energy shot from his eyes to hit the thing squarely in the chest. 

It…laughed. 

A huge hand reached down, sweeping him off his feet and holding him in a crushing grip. It had him around the torso and one leg. He kicked with his free leg while trying to pry the fingers away. Tighter it gripped. He felt his lower fins forced back into their slots at the wrong angle. Ruptured coolant lines sent a series of shorts through his chest but still he fought. He could see the band below getting to their feet. Sully was first up, ripping off his glasses, his eyes glowing with a strange bright red light. Nelly was still on her knees but she brought her hands together, a ball of blue energy forming between her outstretched hands. Olly looked dazed but a glow of golden energy was forming around her. It was all happening so quickly The Spine couldn’t be sure of what he was seeing.

“Do not struggle,” the thing said mockingly as it raised him high over its head. “My gift is…DEATH!” 

Pressure, unbearable pressure! The Spine roared at the pain, his chassis creaking under the load. Something snapped just as the world exploded in red, blue and gold. Falling, falling…free….He was unconscious before he hit the stage decking.

*

“Come on, Come on! You can do it. Power on dammit!” It was Peter’s voice cutting through the darkness and the pain. The Spine came awake with a start.

“Chelsea!” he yelled as he tried to sit up, but he fell back heavily. “Chelsea!” he cried again, his unfocused eyes searching the faces of those around him in the room. Things started to come into focus. The room, it was his maintenance lab. He was back at the manor? A hand grasped his forearm gently.

“I’m right here, Spine.” It was Chelsea’s voice. “We’ve got you. You’re gonna be ok.” He looked to her, seeing her now. A look of relief crossed his face briefly. 

"You're okay?" he asked. Chelsea nodded, keeping her casted left arm turned away.

Everyone...everyone got out? He tried to rise again but stopped short. He grimaced at the pain in his chest.

"Lie still. Yes everyone got out..." Chelsea's voice trailed off.

“Olly?” he asked. “The band?” There was a tremble in his voice.

Chelsea smiled sadly and shook her head. “We don’t know. We don’t know what happened. They saved you, I don't know how, but that…thing….It vanished just as quickly as it appeared, a bolt of green energy right back up through the roof. It…it took them with it.” Feeling he was safely awake enough now, she took his hand. She hadn’t dared to earlier for fear he would lash out. 

“I tried,” he murmured. Tears welled in his eyes. “I tried…”

“Shh. It’ll be ok.” Chelsea put a hand to his cheek, then impulsively kissed him on the forehead before stepping back out of his line of sight. Chelsea had a broken arm and several broken ribs, she had kept the arm cast where he couldn't see it, but now she needed to go lie down. She had insisted on being there until she knew The Spine would wake up. She turned and leaned into Rabbit's gentle embrace. Rabbit carefully helped her out of the lab and up to her room.

Peter rested a hand on The Spine’s shoulder. “Spine, we have a lot of work to do, but you’ll be alright, I promise.” He nodded to Camille who stood at the console. “Put him in twilight mode. I need him to be able to respond.” Oil tears spilled from The Spine’s eyes as he slowly sank into low power mode. “I…tried…” he whispered. “I……tried………..”


End file.
